Heroes and Thieves
by Fallen Azrael
Summary: Heroes and thieves at my door, I can't seem to tell them apart anymore. Just when I figured it out, darling it's you I'm without. Jinx is about to learn the truth in these words, and along with someone she never would have expected to be with. hiatus?
1. Heroes and Thieves

**Heroes and Thieves**

--------------

_Well I'm stubborn and wrong  
But at least I know it  
I keep moving along until I can get through this _

--------------

My name is Jinx. I'm a villain, and that's all I am. Well, that's all I thought I was – all I thought I _could be_ – until _he_ came and began to make everything so much more confusing.

_Him_. Kid Flash. The fastest boy alive, a superhero with an unnatural interest in me. I've been asking myself why for a really long time. It started out when the HIVE Five robbed a museum, and he gave me a rose. Just one single, red rose.

That shouldn't be very important, especially to a villain like me. But I couldn't bring myself to dislike it – nobody had ever made me feel…_special_ like that. I hate to admit it. Kid Flash made me feel special.

It almost – almost! – makes me fear for his health – does he know how the hero/villain cycle works? I guess not.

_I think you could do better_.

His words echoed in my head as I stood in the dark alleyway, a vase holding a single rose at my feet – courtesy of him.

My team is full of a bunch of idiots. It's kind of sad – Gizmo is a genius and I still classify him as an idiot. The most tolerable of all of my team is by far Kyd Wykkyd for one reason – he doesn't talk. He never argues, which is really nice. Billy Numerous…he's just a hick, See-More gets cocky with his perfect vision, and all Mammoth cares about is how much food he gets to eat.

It's kind of disgusting.

I hate to say it, but I followed Kid Flash's advice – not the becoming a good guy advice, but leaving the idiots known as my team – or, ex-team. I couldn't take any more of Billy Numerous talking to himself, or Mammoth eating so much _I_ feel like puking.

The Brotherhood of Evil was – emphasis on _was_ – the group of adult super villains I'd been trying to impress. Their second in command, Madame Rouge, was (again, emphasis on _was_) my idol, until I discovered that she was incredibly cruel. Okay, that sounded really weird, but it's true.

I tried to turn Kid Flash in to the Brotherhood of Evil, to impress Madame Rouge, but she took all the credit for when _I_ caught Kid Flash again.

He's been bothering me for the last while – ever since then.

"_Why are you so interested in me?" I asked him angrily. _

"_There's something about you that's different," he replied. _

He thought I could do better. That thought shouldn't make me feel good in any way at all. Kid Flash was only trying to make me into a good guy so crime fighting would be easier. Well, I wasn't planning on helping him out.

Kid Flash is just as infuriating as the rest of my team combined. Ugh, just thinking about that kid makes my brain hurt. Everything goes way too fast for him, and I seem to get caught up…and when his blue eyes look at me I…

What's _wrong_ with me? Why can't I get that exasperating hero out of my head? I can literally hear his voice in my brain telling me that I can do better.

I was walking down the same dark alleyway I'd been only days before, where I met Madame Rouge for the first time ever.

With no where to go, I was just taking a walk around Jump before I had to find someplace to crash for the night. Lately, I'd been breaking into hotels and staying in empty rooms. I discovered that Marriot pillows are incredibly comfortable.

Suddenly, I was caught up in a whirlwind of bright red and yellow. Of course – my stalker had arrived. With a bright grin, Kid Flash appeared in front of me, holding a rose in one hand and a basket in the other.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking him up and down disdainfully. He was such a _bad_ do-gooder. If that makes any sense at all.

"Oh, you know," he said airily. "I was in Italy and I picked up a little dinner for two. I was hoping to find someone to enjoy it with me."

It was so weird how he talked about going to Italy for dinner. I've never been out of Jump before, and he goes to Italy for a grand total of, at most, two minutes.

"Go find someone else to bother," I said irritably. "I'm not in the mood, okay?"

"Come on, Jinx," said Kid Flash coaxingly. He purposely wafted the warm smell of Italian pizza in my face. "It's not like you've got anything better to do, now that you've quit the HIVE Five."

"How did you – oh, of course, you know _everything_ about me," I said, annoyed. "Because I have my own personal stalker. Why don't you go creep someone else out?"

Kid Flash smirked, his blue eyes trained on me. "No one else is nearly as fun to bother," said Kid Flash matter-of-factly, with a winning smile. With a flourish, he took the rose and put it in my hand.

I shook my head – this kid was unbelievable! He was _so_ full of it. It pains me to admit that his hand over mine sent shivers up my spine.

Kid Flash looked at me with the kindest expression I've ever seen directed at me I'd ever seen. "Jinx, it wouldn't kill you if you didn't act so tough all the time," he said softly.

I couldn't help but stare back. His eyes were so tempting, and I was barely aware of anything. Until logic came and knocked me on the head. Without changing my expression, I continued to look back at him. Kid Flash seemed extremely pleased, until I opened my hand and a pink hex shot out.

He was knocked off of his feet, and I smirked.

"Ah," said Kid Flash, still smiling even though I'd just knocked him down. He stood, brushing himself off. "I think you're just hungry, aren't you?"

Before I could say HIVE Five, there was a whole picnic spread out in front of me. Three white candles burned in the middle of a blanket, and Kid Flash was sitting down, taking out big slices of Italian pizza. He indicated the spot next to him for me to sit, but I just stayed standing, and crossed my arms.

"You have a problem," I told him blandly.

Kid Flash laughed. "Thank you, Dr. Jinx," he said. "Thank you for that diagnosis. Maybe we could talk about it over dinner?"

There is one word that I can use to describe Kid Flash right now – _persistent_.

"Do you ever give up?" I asked him. "You're wasting my time, and yours." I shook my head disdainfully at him.

"It's not like there's too little time for me," he said innocently. "And I don't think you were planning on doing anything important tonight."

I would have argued, but unfortunately, that was true. I _didn't_ have anything to do that night – although, I was pretty sure I could have found something to entertain myself.

"You can't tell me you're not hungry," pressed Kid Flash. "It's midnight."

"Oh, it's midnight? Shouldn't good little boys like you be in bed by now?" I asked mockingly.

"I guess there's more than a good little boy here, then," replied Kid Flash smoothly. He took a bite of his slice of pizza. "Come on, there's plenty to spare."

"I'm not hungry." And, of course, you guessed it – my stomach growled. _Nobody_ listened to me – not my ex-team, not Kid Flash, not even my own organs.

"Then Chewbacca must be around somewhere," said Kid Flash.

I shot him a death glare. "You irk me." I sat down grudgingly, and accepted a slice of pizza. I was _hungry_ – I wasn't thinking straight.

I've eaten plenty of pizzas, but pizza straight from Italy is by far the best I've ever tasted.

Kid Flash beamed, looking pleased with himself. "So, you quit the HIVE Five. Now what are you going to do?" he said, as if he was talking about something as simple as the weather.

"I hadn't quite figured that out yet – stop it! I hate it when you do that!" I snapped angrily. He is the person who has been able to get the most information out of me. He always talks about something like it's no big deal, and _I always fall into that trap_.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to do that if you'd just talk to me," said Kid Flash calmly, but his eyes were serious.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you," I said, miffed.

"Then why stick around? Are we doing anything other than talking?" he asked.

"You're really, really annoying," was the only comeback I could think of. That brought a smile back to his mouth and eyes.

"Are you still thinking about joining the Brotherhood of Evil?" he asked, taking another bite of pizza and leaning back on one hand.

"No, Madame Rouge is so – you're doing it again!" I snapped. I finished my pizza, feeling somewhat better.

"And now you see the story from my side of the book," said Kid Flash with a smile. "They're not the kind of people you would want to get involved in anyway."

"How do you know what kind of people I want to get involved in, anyway?" I flared up, angrily. Kid Flash shrugged, and took a sip of water. I snapped my fingers, and his water poured all over his face. I smirked, and he sputtered, surprised.

"That was wet," he said ingeniously.

"Hm, I wonder why?" I asked sarcastically.

"I could always show you why," he said with a grin.

"No," I said flatly. "No way."

I snapped my fingers again and the rest of his water was dumped on his head.

"Fine," sighed Kid Flash. He put down the empty cup in defeat. But before I knew it, I was drenched with water, and he was holding a second empty cup.

I stared at him. "You are a bastard, you know that?" I snapped. He grinned and took an innocent bite of pizza, which I shoved in his face.

Soon, it turned into a fully fledged food fight. It was sad how at home I felt with Kid Flash – it _wasn't right_. I dodged his flying olive, and hexed his next weapon.

We both collapsed, finally. "Truce?" asked Kid Flash, looking at me questioningly. He offered me his hand for the second time that week.

I hesitated, and threw a piece of pizza at his head. "Yeah, truce," I said, satisfied. I shook his hand. Kid Flash laughed as he took his pizza hat off. His laugh sounded nice – why did he do that to me?

"You really are a piece of work, Jinx," he said, grinning broadly at me.

I smiled cheekily.

"I had a great time tonight, Jinx," he said. "Thank you." Within three seconds, the picnic had been cleared up, and there was a rose in my hand.

"You know, with you shoving roses in my hand all the time, I could get cut," I said.

"No, you can't," said Kid Flash with a smile. "I hand cut all the thorns off. You're welcome."

I didn't say thank you. "Good night, Jinx. Stay safe," he said in goodbye. He disappeared into the night, and left me standing there, with a single rose in my hand.

--

This is my first Flinx story, so I really would like some feedback. I hope you liked it! Please review.

The song is Heroes and Thieves by Vanessa Carlton.

Disclaimer: The Teen Titans do not belong to me, unfortunately. ): This disclaimer carries over for the whole story.


	2. Why

**Why**

--------------

_Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make is hard to smile  
because you make it hard to breathe._

--------------

I woke up the next morning with pizza sauce in my hair. It took a moment for me to realize exactly _why_ there was pizza sauce in my hair, but I remembered everything from last night. Which made me curse Kid Flash.

Holiday Inns are nice, and that was where I was staying for the night. I jumped into the shower, and washed myself of any remaining food from last night. Showers normally clear my head, but Kid Flash was so confusing, I was left even more confused than before. Which sounds confusing. God, I am so out of it.

It pains me to admit that I enjoyed last night somewhat. I shouldn't like hanging out with Kid Flash at midnight. In fact, I should like hanging out with Kid Flash at all. Something is wrong with me. Something is wrong with _Kid Flash_.

Stepping out of the shower, I dressed quickly. I left my hair down to dry – I'd put it up when it wasn't sopping wet. With one fleeting look around the room, I leapt from the window and began to wander through Jump again.

I was actually looking for a place to eat.

But I didn't have to go far. I was walking down some street, when a bag appeared at my feet. I picked it up, knowing I'd regret it later, and read,

_Jinx, _

_You looked hungry. Fresh croissants from France. I like your hair down. It's pretty. Enjoy breakfast._

_-KF_

Inside the bag I found two hot croissants and a rose. That was his signature mark, even if he didn't have his initials on the outside of the bag. Could he _read minds_ on top of being the fastest boy alive? How did he always know when I was hungry?

I shook my head. Kid Flash was such a moron. Despite this, I found myself munching on the croissants, which were very, very good. He knows how to charm a girl, I'll give him that.

But I really had to start depending on _myself_ to get food for me, and not Kid Flash.

Idling the day away, I wandered all over Jump. I was watching for places where I could earn money by selling something expensive through the black market, or something. It was a pretty good plan, in my opinion.

There is something I dislike with having nothing to do all day. The _thoughts_ that I think, all bouncing around in my head, are so _disconcerting_. Right now, I was thinking – yep, you guessed it – Kid Flash. I can't get that kid out of my head. He stalks me, I knew that, but he had somehow shoved his way into my _thoughts_ as well. I hate him.

_It's too late for me, anyway_, I thought. Even if I wanted to be a hero, it was too late.

Suddenly, his voice filled my thoughts again. _It's never too late_. God. He followed me everywhere. If not actually physically, he was in my mind. And he _would not leave me alone!_

I scoffed, shoving away those thoughts. What did he know about these things? I'm a bad luck charm – there was never a chance for me to be a hero.

Hero work was for people like the Teen Titans, who are insufferably noble and true. Me? I could be lying to your face and you wouldn't notice. I was born into the villain business, I was _raised_ in an asylum, and I live as a thief.

Simple as that, right?

I never knew that good and bad had such a fine line between that. No, I did – but I never thought it concerned me, until Kid Flash went and blurred that line.

"You snot-nosed traitor," a voice snarled. Ah, crap.

"Hey, HIVE Five," I said, hiding the nervousness I felt at facing my old team. I'd recognize Gizmo's voice from fifty-miles away.

"Why'd you leave?" asked Mammoth stupidly, in his deep voice that made him sound even slower than he actually was.

"I found that I had better things to do," I said carelessly. "I have a whole list of reasons. It might take a long time to go through, though."

"Hey, I have a better idea!" said See-More brightly. "Let's teach her a lesson."

"Woo-wee, that sound's like a dandy idea!" cried Billy Numerous. "What d'you think, Billy?" Oh. God. A few days away from them made me forget exactly _how_ annoying they are.

"Sounds good to me," said a duplicate. I groaned and slapped a hand to my forehead.

"And you wonder why I left?" I asked them.

With a snap of my fingers, Gizmo's tech bag had started malfunctioning, and Gizmo began cursing me with the strangest insults that only _Gizmo_ has ever said.

I shot another hex towards Billy Numerous' feet, as he and many of his duplicates shot at me. They all tripped in a tangle of Billy Numerouses.

The wind was suddenly knocked out of me as See-More shot one of his eyes at me – how strange does that sound? I fell to the ground, and Mammoth towered over me. He drew back a fist, but I rolled to one side quickly.

Leaping up, I shot a hex at the hanging above Mammoth, and it came crashing down at him. I backed away from my ex-team, wondering how I was going to get out of this situation.

I didn't have long to wonder, before a snickering voice behind me said, "You lose, Jinx." Did I mention that I hate that little, nerdy, smart midget?

Then the world seemed to go black on me. I only recall hearing Gizmo's voice say, "_We can leave her here – let her bleed_."

"Ugh."

I woke up in a bed with the worst headache I've ever experienced – and I used to deal with _those_ boys.

I slumped against my pillows, not really caring where I was at the moment. I was warm, for the first time in a while, and pretty comfortable…

"So you're awake."

That annoying voice followed me everywhere. I looked up with a sigh, my happiness faded instantaneously. Standing there with a cocky smile was Kid Flash. Of course.

"What do you want?" I asked, holding my head unhappily.

"Nothing," replied Kid Flash. "I'm perfectly happy right now."

"Where _am_ I?" I demanded, looking at the red and yellow clad super boy.

"My house," he said simply. "I found you bleeding in an alley, and brought you home. I mended your head as well as I could, but if it's still sore, I have some painkillers, if you want."

It was a lot to take in. I was at _Kid Flash's house_ because he'd _saved my life_. Oh, shit. Now I was in _debt_ to him.

"Are you hungry?" Kid Flash asked, looking at me. "You look like you could use a good meal."

"Fine," I grumbled. I did not like him watching me like that, so I broke my gaze from his face. The room was pretty small, and kind of messy. A window looking out to a Japanese-style garden was on my right, and the door was on my left.

"What do you want? Breakfast? Lunch? Dinner?" asked Kid Flash, leaning casually against the wall next to her.

"What time is it?" I asked, ignoring the question.

"It's almost three in the afternoon," replied Kid Flash. "Want some lunch?"

"Sure," I shrugged indifferently. I was really hungry. He disappeared and came back with steaming food in like...a milisecond. "How long have I been asleep?"

"I found you three days ago," said Kid Flash. "You've been asleep ever since."

"No, really? I hadn't guessed," I said sarcastically. I accepted my lunch from him, and took a bite of a burrito, which was, I bet, almost straight from Mexico, or Spain, or something.

Kid Flash chuckled. He never seemed to be affected when I made fun of him. _He didn't respond_, only chuckled, or laughed. Something is _wrong_ with that kid. I know I've said that, but now I'm reinforcing it.

I chewed, thinking. "Why me? Why do you really waste your time with me?" I asked, wanting to know the honest truth.

He became solemn almost immediately. "Jinx, why can't you accept that someone might _actually like you_? It's not that hard of a concept to wrap your mind around, is it?"

Honest answer: yes. "I'm a villain – bad luck. Nobody wants bad luck." I wasn't lying when I said _good was never an option for me_.

"Honestly, I don't know why. Call it Fate, or Destiny, if you want," said Kid Flash, cracking a small smile. "You spark my interest, Jinx. I like you."

"I really am bad luck," I muttered. "I get a superhero stalker." Kid Flash chuckled – proving my point, thank you very much. I insult him, he laughs. It's like a cycle.

"If you didn't have a superhero stalker, you might be lying in an alleyway bleeding right now," Kid Flash pointed out. And then he makes a witty remark I don't have a comeback to. Step three of our very repetitive cycle.

I didn't respond. Step four. "People – people don't just _like_ me for no reason. They like me because I can help them out somehow," I said slowly, not sure if I wanted to tell him this.

"You don't have to hurt people to feel good about yourself though," said Kid Flash earnestly.

"You don't get it!" I snapped. "I don't really want to be a villain – I became a villain to fit in!" Then I gasped, and looked at him, horrified. I did _not_ just say that out loud – let alone to Kid Flash!

His blue eyes went wide, and I snapped my hands over my mouth. Leaping up hastily, I muttered, "Just forget it. I – Can I go now?" I made my way out of the room, but was stopped by a bright yellow and red clad hero at the doorway. Apparently, he also gets over shock fast, as well.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Kid Flash, stopping me abruptly. "Can we talk about this, Jinx?"

I just looked away from him, shame-facedly. "Just…forget it, okay?" I ordered weakly. I'd just told my deepest, darkest secret to Kid Flash. My life was _over_. I sunk down onto the couch in the room, my head in my hands.

"Maybe later, I guess," said Kid Flash. He rubbed the back of his head and looked down awkwardly.

Kid Flash stood, and left the room in a flash. Within seconds, a small plate with a sandwich and a cup of water.

I was miserable. Really, truly, miserable. I'm not even sure _I_ knew that I felt like that, and now Kid _freaking_ Flash knew!

I hated my life.

--

Jinx told KF her deepest, darkest secret. Ooh, what's gonna happen?! I'm still trying to figure that out myself.

So, truthfully, how many people knew that he'd find her in the alleyway? Be truthful people....yeah, probably everybody. Oh, and I know that I use pronouns a lot instead of saying Kid Flash, but I think that Kid Flash just doesn't work with him in Jinx's eyes. Also, Jinx does not like thinking about him, and tries to think of Kid Flash as _he _or _him_.

That'll all change. Eventually.

Please review!


	3. You Set Me Free

**You Set Me Free**

--------------

_There's a will, there's a way  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
This is real, I'm afraid  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting_

--------------

**I** brooded for the next couple of days. Kid Flash didn't make me talk about it, but he was extra kind to me. Not that he hasn't tried to bring it up, but I shot him down every single time.

I didn't want to go into details.

So, a week or so later, I was lounging around Kid Flash's place. He was out somewhere, not that I minded. I was staying at his place for two reasons. The reason I told him was that I didn't have any other place to stay, so I took advantage of him. He didn't care. Well, I don't think he cared _that much_.

The second reason was to stay in my mind, and only my mind. I enjoyed his company. He was a much better roommate – for lack of a better word – than, as to say, Gizmo, or Mammoth. He was considerate, kind, and could get food from anywhere in the world that I asked.

Suddenly, a boy walked casually into the room. Who the hell was this guy? He had bright red hair, wore jeans, a button up shirt, and was grinning widely from ear to ear.

"Hey, Jinx," he said delightedly. I was bewildered- how the hell did he know my name? "How're you?"

"…"

He laughed…that definitely rang a bell. There was no possible way…

"_Kid Flash_?" I asked incredulously. He laughed again, holding up his hands in mock defeat.

"Not right now," he said, smiling even wider. It was definitely him – those sapphire eyes were unmistakable. "My name is Wally West."

I was too dumbstruck to make fun of the name. Why had he chosen to tell me his identity? Superheroes like Kid Flash weren't supposed to share their secret identities. They were like…their greatest, deepest darkest secrets…

"Why?" I gasped.

"Well, if you're going to room with me, I might as well tell you about myself," said Kid Flash – er, Wally.

"But I thought that superheroes didn't reveal their identities – much less to a villain," I said, trying to feel something other than shock.

"I'm not revealing my identity to anybody who doesn't deserve to know," he said simply, smiling softly. "Besides, I figure if you tell me a secret, the least I can do is repay you by telling you one of mine."

"But…you're _walking_," I said, still in a stupor.

"Most people do that," said Wally innocently.

"You know what I mean," I said, glaring at him.

"Well, even Kid Flash has to walk sometimes." He laughed. I like the sound of his laugh...grr. I hate him.

I was over my shock. The second emotion I felt was to laugh. So I did. Staying with _Wally_ made me much more…wild, I suppose. Reckless. I was working on a whim.

"What's so funny?" asked Wally.

"Wally…Wally…" I could barely make the words come out of my mouth. "_Wally West_?"

Wally grimaced slightly, but joined my laughter with a shrug. "Hey, you can't help your name," said Wally with a smile. I continued to laugh at him. "Oh yeah, Miss Smarty? What's _your_ name?"

I stopped laughing immediately. Wally seemed to realize that he'd gone a little deeper than I wanted, and winced.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry like that, I just…"

Seeing him so distraught seemed out of proportion. He wasn't like that. Staying with Wally had made me go soft. So I spoke words to comfort him. "It's not that," I sighed. Telling the truth. What would my tongue roll out next? "It's just…I don't actually know my name."

"I'm sorry, Jinx. I didn't know, otherwise I'd never…" Wally trailed off.

"It's fine," I said simply. I wanted to get off of that subject. "You couldn't have known."

We sat in a stony silence for a while. It was awkward – very unlike the other times I'd spoken to him, where he was light, and joyful. He made everything so happy. Sitting in a cold silence was out of character. And that was my fault.

We were rubbing off on each other. Wally got some of my habits, like this awkwardness, and he rubbed off on me. I never used to be this soft – I mean, I was a super villain, nearly good enough to get into the Brotherhood of Evil.

"So…um…" I cast my mind around for a subject. "How's the Brotherhood of Evil fight going?"

Wally looked up abruptly when I spoke. He seemed surprised. "Um…well, you know. The Titans are just fighting them, and keeping everyone updated. They're trying to find their base." I nodded. "And they're recruiting. That's why I've got this." With a wink, Wally showed me a yellow communicator.

"A communicator?" I asked, looking surprised. "I thought you worked alone these days."

Wally laughed. "Cheeky little bugger, you are," he said with a smile.

"Hey, if you bit off more than you can chew, it's your fault," I said simply. Wally grinned at me, and then his face turned kind of solemn.

"I trust you, Jinx," he said. "Don't tell people my identity, please."

I should have said, "You told me willingly – you never made me say anything about not telling anyone." But he looked so sincere…so solemn, just to get him to smile again I said

"Of course I won't, Wally."

Getting soft. I am going soft. Scratch that - I already am soft! Aw, hell.

"So, now that you know who I am, would you like to go out?"

"On…on a date?" I asked hesitantly. I was still confused about my feelings. It wasn't natural for my stomach to tighten when I saw him and my heart to flip. Was it?

"It doesn't have to be, unless you want it to be," said Wally. "It could just be two friends getting food."

Yeah, right.

I told him so, and he laughed.

"You are very cynical, you know that?" he said.

"And that makes you laugh?" I asked. Wally smiled and laughed some more. It was kind of irksome – he was hardly _ever_ unhappy. I am such a hypocrite. It was annoying when he was happy, but it was _strange_ when he wasn't.

"Yes," said Wally. "I'm the kind of person who likes a good laugh, and to think. And you can make me do both of those without even trying."

He could make me think, as well. Without even trying.

He leaned forward, and whispered softly, "You don't have to play villain, anymore, Jinx. You can just be yourself."

How did he always know what I was thinking about? Nobody had ever understood me like he did before. It scared me.

But it also comforted me.

In the strangest way.

I liked it.

…

I think.

--

Chapter three was done in like an hour. Which is…record. Fast. I'm in a writing, festive mood today. My sister and I covered the house with Christmas last weekend. It was fun.

I think I should warn you. Chapter four is angsty. Jinx being angsty. What fun! ¡Qué divertido!

And I'm sorry if you don't think the chapter title fits. It was the name of the song. I don't really want to change it, so y'all will have to deal. Yeah.

I love you all. Especially my reviewers: KF fan, GreenRain22, RoXaS707, and OnlyANorthernSong!

Love me and review?


	4. Before It's Too Late

**Before It's Too Late**

--------------

_I wandered through fiction to look for the truth,  
buried beneath all the lies.  
And at a distance to feel who you are,  
hiding myself in your eyes._

--------------

**W**ally told me I should call him Wally. So, I will. I was all better, and had no excuse to stay with him anymore. So why did I? I have no idea whatsoever.

It was almost like I enjoyed staying with him. Well, I guess I do. I'm actually not sure. But I am never telling _him_ that.

"Why are you so afraid of being good? Nothing is stopping you but yourself," Wally's voice said in my mind. It was just my imagination. I was afraid…he followed me everywhere. In my mind…in my dreams, even…

This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to find him fun, like a friend. I wasn't supposed to even be here. I wasn't supposed to…there was a whole list of things I wasn't supposed to be doing. I'll leave you to imagine it.

Part of me – a part that's slowly becoming more dominant, to my dislike – likes him. I can't deny that. It wants me to say that I like him. It wants me to…you get it.

The other part – the proud part – wants me to leave this place and never come back. And if Wally ever crossed me again, I would curse him into oblivion.

I was a mess.

Very conflicted, very confused – and my whole _way of life_ was just questioned by one person. He was something, that Wally West. And I was not found of it.

There was some part of me that wished I could just be myself, I think. I don't know why I feel like that – I am being myself. I don't like Wally in any way – or, I shouldn't – and that's why it's so weird. I have no idea why it feels like I'm trying to be something that I'm not.

I'm not a hero. I am not trying to be a hero.

I'm a villain. It's what I _am_.

_Is that what you want to be_?

His voice. His stupid voice.

Ever since that day. It has haunted me for a while now. Ever since he raced into my life. Oh, dear Lord. _Wally West_.

I am so confused.

And it is _all his fault_. _All that damned Wally West's fault!_ Everything I am confused about – I never used to be like this! At the HIVE Academy, I knew exactly who I was, why I was doing it, and what I wanted. Now…now that I was on my own – I didn't know anything anymore.

I sank down onto the bed. I was giving myself a headache. The problem was, I always ran away from my problem. But this problem could follow me at the speed of light. There was no escaping.

Damn Wally West. Damn him, and all the others. Damn _him_, and the _Teen Titans_, and … DAMN THE WORLD. DAMN THE WHOLE WORLD.

I don't like this. I hate feeling like this. That's what everything's always about – dark and light. Which side are you on? Choose.

_Choose_. I hate that word. Choosing was something that always came hard for me. I chose to be a villain, and now look where I am. I was never good at choosing. And my choices were never all that inviting. Until now.

No. It's not inviting. It will destroy me. It could all be a hoax, some way so I will be even more broken then I am now. Why does everything seem to hate me like this?

No tears, Jinx. Never any tears. Tears show weakness, and I am not weak. I was never weak. I could take care of myself. Maybe that's what I should do. I could leave Jump, and start over. Start my life over, a new person…

_It's not as simple as that_. The voice that spoke sent shivers up and down my spine. I couldn't place it, but it was familiar, and I knew I knew it from somewhere. But where, I didn't know.

I was mad. Hearing voices was the first sign of madness. Listening to the voices is the second sign. I was definitely mad, or mental. I was not going back to that asylum.

My head sank into my hands. I was troubled, confused, and had no one to talk to; nobody to confide in. I'd never had a person who was that close to me, that I could tell them anything that bothered me. Nobody had ever stayed long enough.

Nobody liked me, myself. Maybe that's why Wally says that I have a low self-esteem. He's the first person to make me feel…special. I've never been special, or loved. I have no idea how to react to his roses, or the way he makes me smile…

Some voice rang in the back of my head. I shoved it back into a dusty corner, unwilling to listen. I needed to get out. I was thinking to myself – arguing with voices inside my head…

I was a mess.

Sunlight and fresh air might help. I stood, and made my way out of the house. I had no idea where I was planning on going, but that was okay with me. If I walked around forever and got lost, nobody would care. Would they?

Maybe he would. Only he would.

I was always solo. Never in a group of people – look how the HIVE Five turned out – and never had any friends. Never with people who like me. Only students who had to work with me, teachers who had to stand me, and idiots who needed me so they would get rich quick.

That was all I've ever been. A tool. Nothing more than a tool – barely more important than a crowbar, or a weapon. It was the sad, sad truth.

And I'd accepted that. Until Wally had come along. And he told me that I was better, and made me feel like I was special.

Now, I don't know how to react.

How would somebody react? How would a normal person react? They'd probably jump at the chance. But I have suffered way too many hardships. I didn't just trust anybody.

I have a lot of angst in my life. It's sad, and pathetic. That's _me_.

I sat down on a park bench, wherever I was. I put my head in my hands, massaging my aching temples. I was giving myself a headache.

It's too late for me anyway.

_Not yet, Jinx. Hold on, though, before it really is too late_.

I sighed. Always around. Never gone - always there, somewhere in my mind.

_Hold on, though, before it really is too late_. The words echoed in my head.

Whatever that meant.

--

ANGST! Jinx is very angsty this chapter. Yay, nay, good, bad, please tell me your opinion. Song: Before It's Too Late, by the Goo Goo Dolls. And if it seems short, sorry. I didn't want KF to be in this at all – I just wanted Jinx to think about her life and stuff. Swearing is something _Jinx_ does – not me!

Merry Christmas everybody - er, Happy Holidays! Mappy Christmahanakwanzmadan. I actually am kicked off the computer, but I decided that you lot deserved a Christmas present from me - with all the lovely reviews I'm getting! Hope you enjoyed.

All of my reviewers rock!

I big heart you all!


	5. It’s Not Over

**It's Not Over**

--

_I lose myself in all these fights;  
I lose my sense of wrong and right.  
I'm shaking from the pain that's in my head.  
I just want to crawl into my bed, and throw away the life I led.  
__But I won't let it die._

--

His blue eyes stared into me, boring holes into me like drills.

"Can I help you?" I asked, turning to see brilliant blue eyes and flaming red hair watching my every movement carefully.

He smiled softly. We were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. _The Lion King_. He has the worst movie collection ever. "I'm perfectly happy with you right there," he said.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the couch. My eyes watched the screen, but didn't comprehend anything. I was too busy with the fights inside me, all about him. Well, all inspired by him. Sometimes, I just wanted to let go, and stop everything. Just give up.

Why was I even fighting anymore? I was confused, and bewildered. I know that I've been talking like that for the last forever, but I can only describe the way I feel in so many words.

What was the point in fighting?

I couldn't answer myself. Why couldn't I answer myself? I always knew why I fought against the Teen Titans, and the heroes. Nobody had ever accepted me as a hero.

Now, I have a chance. I have a chance to be the hero I've always dreamed of (secretly, of course), with _him_. But I'm too scared. Why was I fighting? I was scared.

That was something I hated to admit. At school, the Headmistress (and then Brother Blood) had always said that being afraid, and showing it, admitting it, was a sign of weakness. By no means was I weak!

And he could never think that I was weak. He was the enemy!

Well, he _was_ the enemy. I'm not sure anymore. No. Wally wasn't the enemy. I have no idea who the enemy is. I'm starting to think that the old, dead, wise guy who says that you are your own worst enemy is right. Maybe I'm what's holding myself back. I thought the HIVE was holding me back. Maybe now I'm holding myself back. Everything is so confusing, now.

I wanted to bang my head against the wall until I could empty it of all these thoughts. Although, then he might think I'm crazy, and put me back in that asylum.

_I am never going back_.

"Jinx, are you okay?" asked Wally, waving a hand in front of my face.

I was snapped back to reality. "Hm?" I asked, looking at him.

"I asked if you wanted anything to drink," he said, looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Maybe I could use some water," I said. I stood, but Wally pushed me back down. Being the perfect gentleman, in a moment he was back at the couch and I was accepting water.

I took a sip, contemplating, as I had been so much, everything. He was so nice, it was hard not to like him. And he liked me. How strange was that? I'm not used to having friends. Colleagues, sure, peers, acquaintances…friends? No.

Suddenly, I was wet. I guess my power got out of control for a moment, and broke the glass, because I was covered with shards of glass, water, and some blood.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright, Jinx?" asked Wally, his eyes wide. He had a first aid kit in his hand, and slowly began to help me pick glass off of me. GAH! Why can't he be like every other hero in the world and _not like me_? Everything would be so much simpler!

Once we were finished, he wrapped gauze around my hands. I leaned back and closed my eyes briefly. "Why?" I asked finally, opening my eyes again.

"Why what?" asked Wally, not paying much attention as he put Neosporin on my hands as well.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the couch.

He stopped, and sat down next to me. Gently, he took my hand and held it in his own. It sent shivers up my spine; but not the bad kind. With my heart in my throat, I let him keep holding my hand. Was that a good choice?

"You're so incredible, Jinx. You have the most amazing personality, and you're the most amazing person I know. And – you don't see any of it. After the hell you've been through – I can just tell you've had hard times – I think you deserve to know that you're special," said Wally, smiling softly at the end.

Whoa.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it, or you don't like _me_, but I can't help myself. I like you Jinx, I like you a lot," he continued.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't believe it. I didn't believe it. He looked so sincere; so earnest – he couldn't be lying, could he? Was he that cruel?

There wasn't anything I could do. I couldn't stop it. A tear – one, single tear – slipped out. Wally's eyes went wide, and he looked incredibly guilty.

"I…that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," I whispered. "I…" I might as well go the whole mile "I'm scared," I whispered, almost incoherently. God damn it! He has this way of worming things out of me that I don't want to share!

Wally squeezed my hand gently, and gave me a tissue.

"It's okay, Jinx. I'm always going to be here for you," he whispered in my ear. His warm breath tickled my ear, sending more shivers up and down my spine. But they weren't bad. I think they were…nice.

I leaned back on the couch again, and Wally leaned back with me. Tentatively, hesitantly, he put his arm around me gently. He was warm, and I needed all the warmth I could take right then.

_I'm always going to be here for you_. It was a promise, even if he didn't know it. I took that more to heart than I should have.

He made me feel special. I liked it. So I leaned into him. I wanted to be special.

"Trust me."

I didn't know how to respond. I was broken in two parts; one who wanted so badly to trust him, and the other, who told me I couldn't trust a hero. You're a villain.

But was I a villain anymore? I seemed to have stopped needing to steal, gain riches. I wasn't as greedy anymore.

Was I still a villain?

What's the definition of a villain? _A wicked, malicious person who enjoys crime_. I was never wicked. Maybe malicious, but never wicked. Was I ever really a villain?

I had no idea anymore.

Confused, I slumped against the couch – and Wally – defeated. My brain was tired of thinking. I'd been thinking too much over the last few weeks.

Torn in two, I made a rash decision. If it was right or wrong, I didn't know anymore. For better or for worse, I answered. My heart beat fast, nervous if I was doing the right thing. I was dancing on a fine line.

It was now or never.

I was at the point of no return.

A crossroad of destiny.

No looking back. No reconsiderations.

Just once choice.

Just one word.

--

Cliffhanger!

AHHHHHH! Melodramatic shriek!

That's all I have to say about that.

I'm sorry for the late post but I had writer's block. But I got past that and I went to see Rent last night (with Anthony Rapp and Adam Pascal!!!) and I got really really happy so I thought you guys deserved a post. I would have done it last night but I fell asleep. :O Lo siento, mis amigos!

Please review! I love all of my reviewers!


	6. Signal Fire

**Signal Fire**

--

_All I've wanted just sped right past me,  
While I was rooted to the earth,  
I could be stuck here for a thousand years  
Without your arms to drag me out_

--

I didn't even get a chance to respond. The word was on my tongue, and there was no time. His phone began to ring incessantly, in the most annoying ringtone ("It's a small world…"). I cursed in my head.

"Sorry." He answered it, and listened for a moment. He sighed. "I'll be there." He hung up, and looked at me with apologetic eyes. "I am so sorry, Jinx. I – there's been a large break in at the National Art Museum. They need me to go."

I nodded dumbly, unable to speak. _This close_… what crappy misfortune… _bad luck_. "Okay."

He turned to change, and then seemed to have an idea. "Would you like to come with me?"

I jerked out of my somewhat of a daze, and stared at him. "Come…with you? Like – on a hero mission?" I was incredulous. He invited me to help him save the city. The city I used to love destroying. How strange.

Wally nodded.

I didn't know what to say. I was too dumbstruck. "Um…"

He smiled kindly, and went to change. "Maybe another time?"

"No." Whoa. My mouth seems to have a mind of it's own. "I want to come."

Wally smiled, and changed quickly. I sat there dumbly, unable to comprehend what had just happened. I had just agreed. To help Wally. Save the city. Oh, God.

"Come on." He took my hand in his, and I found myself on his back. Piggy back. I blushed, immensely happy he couldn't see me from where he stood.

Running as fast as he ran everywhere was exhilarating. I'd never known that there was a speed like that. He gently let me down as we arrived at the 'crime scene.' It was still strange – the crime scene was usually one that I had caused. I looked from a different perspective right now. And it was so weird. I never expected that twist. Curse all.

"Ready?" asked Wally, smiling at me. I nodded, and smiled as best as I could. It came out more like a grimace, I think. The National Art Museum was a large, white building. It had a multitude of steps leading up to it, and there was nothing there to indicate that something had happened there.

The pair of us entered the museum, and there was a series of alarms that were wailing repeatedly off.

"Come on," mouthed Wally, being as quiet as he could. We made our way rather stealthily toward the room of the stealing, and heard voices.

"…foolish thing to do, Ainslie," a voice said coldly. It was obviously male, and was cold to the core. There was a note of disappointment in his voice, and I could feel how angry he was. "You should have waited and thought this through better! It's just like you!"

"What do you expect me to do, Emyr? You know why I wanted to do that."

"I don't understand your foolishness, Ainslie. Don't expect me to try. But we will carry on what you've started – but we'll change the rules a little bit."

"I'm glad you see things my way, Emyr."

"I don't, I don't, dear Ainslie. But we shall continue – can't be disappointing to our audience, now, can we?"

"Of course not."

Wally was looking surprised. I stared at his expression, trying to read it while we eavesdropped on their conversation. He was as confused as I was.

"Are you coming, Emyr?" asked Ainslie.

"I will be there in a few moments," replied Emyr. His cold voice gave me the chills.

"What was that?" I asked Wally, after the strange couple had disappeared. "They didn't steal anything."

"I don't know. But I think we're going to have to find out…argh!" Wally gasped as his yellow Titans communicator began to spark wildly. He dropped it on the ground in surprise.

Gingerly, I bent and picked the communicator up. I tapped it, and flipped it open. Blank.

"It just…died."

"Something's wrong, then. Communication was extremely important to Robin," said Wally. "Maybe I should go check on them…"

"What about _them_?" I asked, gesturing to the spot where the two of them had been standing. "What do we do about them?"

"Research," said Wally. He looked extremely torn, between the Titans and the Others. "We'll research them."

I took that as he decided to stay with me in Jump, to find out about the Others. "To the library?" I asked, looking at him.

He nodded curtly. "So…are we in this together?" he asked me. "You're going to help?"

I nodded. "I'll help."

We made our way out of the museum in a flash, and arrived at the library. I was breathless from the run – it had caught my breath.

"What were their names?" Wally muttered slowly to himself. "Ainslie…and Emyr. How do you _spell_ that?"

"Do you always talk so much when you research?"

"Sorry."

I sighed and returned back to focus on my work. But the silence became deafening, and I couldn't focus any more than I could with Wally talking to himself. What had happened before this _emergency_ was bothering me. I hadn't told him what I was going to say.

What rotten luck.

But he had decided to stay with me. Stay in Jump City with me, instead of racing off to Paris and helping the Teen Titans. That made me feel special. Very, very special. It was the strangest, nicest feeling I'd ever experienced.

"Would the library really have something like this?" he asked finally, slamming shut a book on mythology.

"We just don't have enough information," I told him. "How do we get more information on these people?" Wally was thinking. Hard. He ran his hand through his bright red hair and was frowning. It was odd to see happy Wally so serious and focused on his work – instead of happy and flirty, like he was with me.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just keep trying?"

There wasn't anything else to do. Nothing else we could try.

It was terrible. We "tried" all week, and I got restless. I don't understand how Wally can be so focused on doing something like that. There was _nothing_. Nothing at all, except for our memories. We knew their names. That was all. That did not help us at all. Names...first names. No last names. God, sometimes it really does feel like it's me against the world. And right now, the world is winning.

Until Wally thought of something.

"What if they have allied with the Brotherhood of Evil?" asked Wally, looking at me with wide eyes. "What if that's what the one was talking about?" Oh God! That would be really bad. The Brotherhood of Evil. Those beings. I could just tell they were powerful by themselves. How powerful and influential would they be with the Brotherhood of Evil supporting them? I didn't want to think about that.

"Holy Batman," I said sarcastically, staring at him. "What should we _do_? Now? Oh God, oh God, oh _God_..."

"Call the Brotherhood of Evil," said Wally immediately. "I'll go grab something to eat."

I rolled my eyes -- he always needed some form of food -- but nodded. I got access to the Brotherhood of Evil's location, and I managed to get the screen on Madame Rouge's communicator (for lack of a better word.)

What I saw instead of Madame Rouge's face was shocking. I could have fainted. It was chaos.

--

Cliffhanger…kind of. You should know what's gonna happen now. End chapter six. Signal fire. New plot twist. Please review. I LOVE YOU ALL. Sorry for late updates.


	7. Where I Belong

**Where I Belong**

--

_What's going on, is this where I belong at night?  
This is what I've got going on  
This is where I belong tonight_

--

_I could have fainted_.

There. At the Brotherhood of Evil's _secret_ headquarters. It was a major fight. The Teen Titans. Versus the Brotherhood. Oh my god.

Wally would want to know. But how did I contact him? We didn't have any fancy communicators. So what was I supposed to do?

He'd be back soon. He was the fastest kid in the world. It didn't take long to get food for him. Right? It never _seemed_ to take long.

I paced, back and forth, through the apartment. What was taking him so long? The minutes were dragging and I could hardly register how much time had gone by. It felt like a century.

When Wally walked through the door – after what seemed like forever – I raced over to where he was.

"Wally!"

"Whoa there, Jinx – what's up?" asked Wally.

"The Brotherhood of Evil," I said simply. "Teen Titans. Big fight."

"Oh god," said Wally immediately. "Come on. We have to go help."

"But what about…?" I asked, gesturing to outside the window dumbly. He knew what I meant.

"We can't do anything about that," replied Wally. "Not right now. The Titans need us. I'm going – are you?"

I hesitated. This was the Team I've always been against. I never liked them. But I did not like the Brotherhood of Evil. Madame Rouge is terrible. She needs to be brought down. And I would love to be the one to do that.

I needed to come to my decision. There wasn't much time – not as much as I needed. Wally was looking at me with big blue eyes, and I took a breath. And I took his hand.

Suddenly, I was swept up into his arms, and he began to run. "Where is the Brotherhood of Evil's base?" he asked, loudly over the wind.

"Paris," I whispered. "There was a huge fight…" I trailed off as Wally began to race across the Atlantic Ocean – having already run across the United States. That boy is _fast_.

"There," I said. I pointed at the back entrance – a plain wooden door with a keep out sign and a padlock. With a snap of my fingers, the lock opened and Wally was running through the secret base. He put me down, and grinned at me.

"Are you ready?" he asked me. "Time to show Madame Rouge what you can really do, right?" I felt nervous. Nauseated, even.

"I'm not sure if I can do this," I said. He smiled reassuringly at me.

"You can." That's all he said, before running quickly forward. He stopped on the stairs leading to the room, speaking to someone or some people just inside: my old team. "Now's the time where you're probably thinking 'I shouldn't have hooked up with these brotherhood guys." He rubbed his hair back. "Hate to say it, but told ya!"

Suddenly, I saw Cyborg crash against the stairs, next to Wally, wrestling with some villain. I blushed slightly at the sight of my old school mate – Stone had been his alias to infiltrate the HIVE, and I had a small crush on him.

"Sorry I'm late," said Wally with a flash of that lightning fast grin. "I had to pick up a friend."He looked back at me, in the shadow of the doorway, and with a deep breath, I walked out into the light. With Wally at my side, I was filled with confidence, and I really felt like I could do anything.

My old team was still standing at the bottom of the stairs, gaping.

"_You're with him? Traitor!_" Gizmo asked in shock. I wasn't sure if it was shock because I was with Kid Flash, or shock because I was still alive. As far as they knew, I had died of blood loss in that alleyway. I smiled serenely. Their words bounced off of me. I was unaffected by any of them. I was _free_.

"You probably have some catching up to do," said Wally with a grin, before racing off in a blur of yellow.

I smiled at the five of my ex-teammates. "Nothing personal," I said with a shrug, before snapping my finger.

With a "hwah!" they were swept off their feet by a bright pink hex. I couldn't help but smile broadly. I was glad that I came. That was fun.

"Now that was unexpected," said Cyborg. Control Freak nodded. Cyborg began to punch the little loser's lights out.

I made my way into the fray and grinned at the sight of all my old school mates and allies. I started shooting hexes this way and that, pretty pleased with myself. It was all more fun than I'd ever expected. Trust Robin to take the fun out of everything. Whenever he did any crime fighting, it seemed so _with the rules_. Rules were never anything I'd paid attention to.

"Is it just me, or is this getting easier?" asked that Goth girl who always wears blue.

"Children, vhen vill you learn?" asked Madame Rouge, standing in the middle of the floor. She was swept off her feet by Hot Spot and Wildebeest. The three of them tumbled through the air – almost in slow motion – and Madame Rouge knocked them down. She landed on her feet and faced the two heroes.

I walked over innocently. With a snap of my fingers, the floor beneath her broke, trapping her feet there. "Oops," I said innocently. "Did I do that?"

The two superheroes on either side of me took Rouge by her arms and stretched her. I released her feet with another hex, and she was thrown against the fast freeze machine, where those two Spanish twins froze her. That felt really good.

Disgusted with myself for looking up to that woman, I was very pleased that I could help make her into a icicle. Revenge is sweet.

The Brain was getting ready to leave. As he and Monsieur Mallah began to leave, a whole bunch of soldier like things appeared in the center of the floor. I joined the fray against them, and all hell broke loose. Not that it wasn't already. It definitely was.

The robot things shot red lasers – pretty similar to the ones that alien shoots, except hers are green. I hexed everything I could, knocking lasers aside, punching things, and breaking them as fast as I possibly could. I knew that Wally was running around the whole place, helping those Spanish twins freeze the villains. That I used to be included as. Whoa. This was _weird_.

The fight was over as quickly as it started. That green Titan beat the monkey, and Robin had the brain in his hands.

Wally found me in the crowd, and gave me a hug. I returned it – it went against everything I knew – and it felt nice. This day was weird. Everything is weird now. I think I like it, though.

The whole crowd assembled behind the original Teen Titans.

"Dudes, check it out," said Beast Boy. He tossed the Brain and Más y Menos pushed the button. "Brain freeze."

I groaned along with everyone else. That was a terrible joke. Really. Truly. It was.

Wally grinned at me. "Apparently, everybody's going back to Titans Tower to celebrate. Do you want to go?"

I looked around at the people I'd called enemies, and realized that they weren't any different than I was. "Sure, why not?" I said, and he grinned at me.

--

Hurray. I finished chapter seven! Please review and leave your comments that make me so utterly happy!

It's not over. It will continue. Even though this is pretty much where all the interesting things leave off in the series. Things Change never happens, by the way. I'm making the rest up, so watch out!


	8. This Is How We Do

**This is How We Do **

--

_I'm just a face for every picture,  
a smile for your scrap-books,  
and a story to be told, and told, but I'm,  
but I'm loving every second  
so commemorate this hour,  
as the last I spend regretting what I have._

--

I couldn't believe myself. I was standing in the Titans Tower, surrounded by super heroes. Of course, I've been here before – with the HIVE, and as a conqueror, not a visitor. And now I was here with the Titans, talking with a hero (who called herself Argent) and enjoying myself.

The weirdest part of all. I was enjoying myself. Wally was running around the place at the speed of light, scaring a lot of the occupants.

"So, you're Kid Flash's girl?" Argent asked me. She was British, I think, and she had black hair highlighted with red, and a black and red dress as a 'uniform.'

"No way!" I cried abruptly. "What are you talking about? He's just a friend!"

She just grinned smugly at me, and I shook my head. Teenage superheroes. They think they know _everything_. It's terrible. Next thing I know, she'll be telling the press that Wally and I have a thing. _We do not have a thing_! I'm not even sure I know what a thing _is_.

"No! Argent – hey! Don't give me that look, I am _serious_!"

I was about to strangle the girl (well, not really), but she was saved by a bright red alarm that I'd seen once before. It was the Titans' alarm, meaning that something was wrong either in the tower or in the city. The video screen showed some guy breaking into some place.

"The Doctor Light?" asked Starfire.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," said Raven.

Robin turned and looked at the room. "Calling all Titans," he said with a grin. "Ready?"

It was an operation, getting all of the Titans and honorary Titans from the island to the city in one piece. I got across very quickly – Wally ran me across first. I really tried to ignore the smug look Argent gave me. Everybody got across with very little difficulty and argument.

The thirty of us stood on top of the buildings and stuff, the actual Jump Teen Titans on top. Dr. Light burst through the wall, and looked around, his arms full of money.

"Maybe we ought to show him who he's up against," said Cyborg.

"He's totally gonna freak this time," said Raven.

The look on his face was priceless. I laughed my head off later.

"Titans, go!"

It took about one point two seconds to defeat Dr. Light. Which was pretty interesting – it was kind of hard to find the villain in the mob, but he was quickly captured. Hmph. That was _easy_. I'm glad that the Titans never used all of the honorary Titans against the HIVE Five when I was with them.

Robin made a parting speech. "It's been great to see you all again," he said. "And it's great having you at our home. But we all understand that you have your own homes; your own cities to protect. You are all welcome to stay at the tower, but if you need to get back to your homes, we all understand. We just wanted to thank you all for your assistance."

I relaxed – it didn't matter. Robin wasn't addressing me in any way – besides, Jump was my home. It took a little while for the goodbyes to commence, and even then, there was still quite a few people left. There was the Titans East, Argent, Killowat, Wally, and me.

All the others were just talking around the main Titans room, in the Tower again. Wall zoomed up behind me, and I didn't even flinch. I knew most of his tricks now.

"Don't you think we should tell Robin about those things?" asked Wally, looking at me. "Now that most everybody's left…"

I nodded. "Of course. You do the talking, though – I'm not sure how they feel about me," I said. He laughed--why, I have no idea. I don't find it funny!--and agreed. I had never felt more awkward in my life than when I was standing in front of the Titans.

I thanked my few lucky stars that Wally was with me – which sounds _so_ weird. I can't even believe I thought about that.

"Hey, Robin, we need to talk to you a bit," said Wally. The masked leader left his team and walked over to where Wally and I stood.

"Listen, I may just be feeling paranoid, but there was a break in at the museum – the Art museum. There were two…_beings_ there, I guess. One was named Ainslie, the other Emyr. I didn't understand anything they were saying – too sketchy – but we both heard that the one – Ainslie – had done something bad, and they were going to continue it."

Robin listened carefully. "You have no idea what they were?" asked Robin, looking from Wally to me. We shook our heads. "Maybe Raven would know something…" He trailed off, and went to go talk to Raven.

While I was talking to Bumblebee and Argent – it was easier to talk to them; I've never done anything to _them_ – and trying my hardest not to choke them for even considering Wally and me together (as in, a couple), Raven phased back into the room, a book in her hands.

She motioned me over, and I left Bumblebee and Argent. Raven opened her book, and Wally, Robin, and I looked over it quickly.

"Ainslie and Emyr – they are demonic. They're the second in command of this sort of _organization_, called Zekkornia," said Raven. "The leader is Dreiser. They aren't normally a violent group, but they are extremely powerful. Whatever trouble Ainslie and Emyr are up to, it can't be good. They're very powerful."

"That's great," I said sarcastically. It really was _wonderful _how our enemies were troublesome, mischief making demons who had a lot of power. Really, really great.

Raven glared at me a moment, before continuing. "As I was saying, Ainslie and Emyr escaped from the Divine Realms and entered ours. They can stay for a limited time, before they have to cross back over, but they can always return. Whatever they're up to, we have to stop them."

"And we will," said Robin. He always sounded so uptight and focused. How does a guy do that? I couldn't. "We have to." He and Raven made their way over to the other Teen Titans to explain it to them.

I watched them go, shaking my head. Wally looked at me questioningly. "How does a guy get so focused on saving the world?" I asked, disbelievingly.

Wally chuckled. "He grew up in the hero business, Jinx," he told me. "Robin was Batman's old sidekick. They used to work together in Gotham, until they got into an argument and Robin came here."

Wow. I hadn't expected that. "Batman?" I asked, shocked. "He was _Batman's_ sidekick?"

"Yeah," said Wally.

"Now I'm really glad I screw with him," I said.

Wally glared at me. "Give him a break. He's just one person, Jinx."

"One person that needs to learn how to live a little," I said, rolling my eyes. "Honestly, I kind of feel like ripping off that traffic light uniform and kicking him out of this tower until he gets dragged back by the police."

He rolled his eyes at me, and I grinned. "Haven't you ever been dragged home by the police?" I asked innocently. Wally tried his hardest not to smile, but he failed. I win.

Aw, crap. Argent and Bumblebee were over there, giggling and gossiping – about me and Wally. I could tell.

"Excuse me while I go kill Argent and Bumblebee," I said calmly.

"NO! Jinx – there will be no killing the Teen Titans. Or honorary Teen Titans. Or Titans East members," said Wally immediately. I frowned.

"I wasn't really going to kill them," I said. "Just knock their heads together a few times."

"Oh. Okay, then."

--

EIGHT! EIGHT! EIGHT! Hooray!

Normal message: I love you all, review please!

Sorry for the late updates! They get later and later, and I feel guilty, but I have writers block! GOD I HATE THAT THING! This chapter wasn't too good, but it was something. Forgive me.


	9. Iris

**Iris**

--

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
cause I don't think that they'd understand,  
when everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am._

--

Now what? We knew about the Zekkornia. We know what they are capable of, and we know that they are somewhere in the Divine Realms or here. What do we do now?

Titans East went back to Steel City, leaving Argent, Killowat, and us. Killowat was a good person to hang out with because he doesn't talk too much. He just sits there with me, and it kind of relaxes me. It's not an awkward silence, it's a comfortable one. It's kind of odd – there's the Teen Titans, and then there's us. Wally, Argent, Killowat, and me. The misfit kids.

Kind of funny, really. Just the nine of us, all staying in Titans Tower. I like them all, I guess. Wally, I guess, could be considered my friend. My annoying friend. Killowat is someone to relax with. And Argent…there really is no words that describe Argent. I like her good enough, but she is kind of a gossip, and she really thinks that there's something going on between Wally and I. Which is ridiculous. We're _friends_. You can't like your friend. That's just weird. Especially when his name is Wally West, and goes by Kid Flash. It's just not possible. But the four of us were kind of like an unofficial team, strange as it may seem. There were the Teen Titans. And then there were us.

Occasionally, we went out with the Teen Titans, but normally we stayed in the Tower on watch for the Zekkornia. But nothing ever happened. Nothing strange, or inhuman, or really odd in any way around the city. I was getting bored, and we were all loosening our guard. Except for Robin, of course. He's always uptight, though, so it's really not saying much.

"Jinx," said Wally. "Do you want to…maybe just go on a walk? I want to get out of this tower for a while." I was surprised. We never used to do anything like that, even when I was staying at his house. It was normally just him, or me. Never an us. Which was fine. Honestly.

"Um…" I contemplated it. "Why not?" What was the worst that could happen?

I followed him at _my_ pace out of the Tower, and we went over to the mainland. He had discarded his uniform, so that nobody would recognize him. All the better, I guess. That makes less people who would think that we were together. Which we so totally were not. I swear. Cross my heart, or whatever.

We made our way to the park, and he seemed very kind of nervous. "We are friends, right?" he asked me, looking uncertain. Why he would ask such a question was beyond me.

"Of course," I said simply. And then I thought about it. "Well…if you want us to be." Because, now that I actually thought this over and through, we'd never actually clarified if we were friends or just people who happened to offer each other help.

"Yeah. Okay then. We're friends," said Wally decisively. He was still nervous. And his nerves were making me nervous. Why had he dragged me out here? I had a lot of questions, but I kept my mouth shut. He had more to say, I could tell. "We don't know very much about each other, do we," he said, seeming to sag in defeat.

No. We didn't know much about each other. He didn't want to know much about me. I didn't even want to know much about me. Unfortunately, I had no choice. My past was my past – and it was hard, terrible, and every bad adjective there is in existence. And then some more.

"No," I said slowly. "Why so suddenly interested in knowing about each other?"

"I just kind of feel like we're friends, but we're also strangers," said Wally. "I don't know."

"Have you done this with any of the others? Argent, Starfire, Beast Boy…?" I asked, wondering if I was the guinea pig. That would be awkward.

"No," he said, shaking his head. Of course. "I didn't want to do it to anyone else," he continued. "I only wanted to know about you."

"Hate to break it to you, but you chose the wrong person," I said grimly. "Pick another card, see who comes up. _Trust me_," I added firmly when he wanted to argue.

"Not everyone has a good past, Jinx," said Wally. "I promise you, that nothing about what happened would change any way I look at you. In fact, I might be glad that all that happened to you – it made you who you are right now."

I breathed out loudly. "But what if I don't want to share?" I asked defiantly. So I wanted to spare him half of my pain. That's not such a bad thing, right?

"Please, Jinx?" asked Wally, looking into my eyes with ferocity. I sighed noisily, and nodded.

"But don't say I didn't warn you," I said. "Promise you won't think any differently of me?" He nodded, and I motioned to the nearest park bench to sit. Once we were settled, I began.

"I grew up in an asylum. Well, Alcatraz, actually. It wasn't pleasant. I was a prisoner, with no way out, nothing I could do. Helpless. They thought I was crazy, because I knew that I was bad luck. I tried to isolate myself, but they kept pulling me back out. I was different than the other inmates. I was _strange._ They didn't know what I was." My voice sounded unfamiliar and monotonous as a flood of suppressed memories waylaid me.

"I thought I would kill someone. I was terrified of myself, and nobody would _listen_ to me. An insane person who has no conscious thought of what she does. That's what they wrote in my files. I didn't know what to do. They called me insane, and I was slowly beginning to get there, I think. I knew that I had to get off of that island. That's when the HIVE Academy found me.

"They met with me privately. I was special, they told me. I could go to school with others like me, and I wouldn't be a prisoner anymore. When I got there, I still was a prisoner. They had lied to me. I had to act like I wanted to be a villain, or I would be punished by both the students and the teachers. So I acted like I did. And it swallowed me. All of me, taking over. I wasn't myself anymore. I was Jinx."

I sat there numbly, unable to say much more. He knew what happened from there on, right? The HIVE, working for Slade, and being in the HIVE Five. It didn't sound very terrible. But you had to live it, feel it – the strike of a fist, the electrocution of the chair I was strapped in, the tests… It was kill or be killed. And I had chosen kill. That's why it was too late.

Wally put his arm around me comfortingly, and I leaned into him instinctively, without thinking. "It's over, Jinx. It's all over now," he said. "I'm sorry."

Just sitting there with him was nice. I liked it, and it was more comfort than I could have ever imagine. It was hard to push back the tears that wanted to flow from the ghosts of my past, and yet it wasn't. Because they didn't come.

We sat there together, thinking about what we both knew, now. It did feel like a burden off my chest, talking to him. "Don't ever tell anyone," I whispered. "Please."

"I promise."

--

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
cause I don't think that they'd understand,  
when everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am._

-Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls-

--

CHAPTER (what number is this?) NINE FINISHED. Hope you enjoyed. THANKS TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS WHO I LOVE SO MUCH! I also appreciate everyone who is following the story, even if they're not reviewing. I love you all!

I had to add the last part. It fit very well, in my opinion. I'm sorry if Jinx's history is screwed up, I was working off of fansites and Wikipedia. Also, I'm kind of nervous, writing without any real for sure references. I have no idea if I totally bombed that. Any critiques are welcome! (Very, very welcome.)

So today I had an epiphany for this story (and learned the word _epiphany (_**(3)****:**** an illuminating discovery, realization, or disclosure** **b****:**** a revealing scene or moment**.)) Expect a plot twist!

Btw, (oh my God, I just typed btw) I'm thinking of writing a companion piece in Wally's point of view. Would you guys like that?

Kay. So you know the drill. Press that rectangular button right in the middle of the bottom, and type words (of praise, I hope!).


	10. Name

**Name**

--

_And now we're grown up orphans  
That never knew their names  
We don't belong to no one  
That's a shame  
But if you could hide beside me  
Maybe for a while  
And I won't tell no one your name_

--

God, I hate Argent. No, I don't. But the second Wally and I walked back into Titans Tower, she attacked me and dragged me into a random, empty room to interrogate me. On what Wally wanted. She's very into gossip. Have I mentioned that?

"So, what did he want?" asked Argent, beaming at me. Her British accent was very cool, but it was less because it was asking about private things that would _rather be kept quiet_! Some people have no respect for privacy. Argent is one of them.

I sighed, and sat down on the bed in the middle of the room. It was Argent's current room, and she didn't care if I sat – as long as I answered her question.

"He wanted to know about me," I said slowly, trying to keep it vague enough so that Argent wouldn't be able to guess anything. Not that she could. Well – she is a smart girl. She knew when she was pushing it to the limit, and when to stop. Sometimes, Argent knows how I feel better than the way _I_ know how I feel. It's kind of freaky. But it is helpful…later. After she's done.

Argent winked at me roguishly, and I shoved her away. But she smirked at me anyway, very knowingly. "Jinx, you should just accept it," she said, shaking her head at my determination and stubbornness. "You should just accept that you and Wally make an adorable couple and totally like each other. You're just way to stubborn to accept it!" The girl shook her head at me, and gave me a look that said plainly, 'I-know-what-you-need-and-you-don't-so-listen-to-what-I-am-saying-now.' GAH!

"Why should I accept something that's _nonexistent?_" I demanded. "There is nothing between Wally and me! Will you _let that subject drop?_"

"Not until you accept the heat that the pair of you have," said Argent haughtily. Grr. For a small girl, she has a devious mind.

"What heat?" I asked. "We wouldn't have heat if we were on the sun!" (A/N: on hot rocks. In a sauna. On fire. In a volcano. On the sun. xD). I groaned and leaned back onto the bed, managing to hit my head on the headboard, or whatever it's called. "Ow," I moaned, rubbing my head. "You're _wrong_, Argentina, I promise you that." Argentina was a nickname I'd given Argent when she was being annoying.

She didn't do anything but smile knowingly at me. GAH! "Stop that!" I said, annoyed. "Don't give me that look." But nothing deterred her from smiling that stupid smile that made me so want to hurt her.

"Jinx," sighed Argent. "Don't you know that the first step in a crush is denial?" She looked at me like I was sad, not knowing what she called the Fundamental Process of Crushing on People. Argent just likes to gossip and like people. And play matchmaker. Especially where she's _not wanted._ What an idiot.

I snapped my fingers as I left the room, and I heard a crash, a shout, and a giggle.

Mad, Argent is. Mental – insane. Crazy. Loopy. Off her rocker. All the above, and then some. I sighed and settled down on the couch, watching Cyborg and Beast Boy beat each other up in a video game.

As much as I hate to say it, Argent made me think. How does Wally see me? I mean, a friend, of course, but does he want to be more? My thoughts strayed to the roses he left me – withered and dead by now, but it's the thought that counts.

He confuses me. A lot. It's all perfectly friendly, and nothing more, I convinced myself. The idea of Wally and I together made my stomach twist into a knot. That's not good, right? He was off with Robin, Raven, Killowat and Starfire, apparently. Talking about the Zekkornia, doing something, or maybe training. And then the above four people walked in.

I found myself looking at the afore mentioned one that I was just thinking about. He was good looking, I suppose… No. Jinx, there will be no liking Wally West. It's forbidden.

Everyone seemed so casual. Even as he walked up to me, he seemed very _nonchalant_. "Jinx," he said softly. "I want to show you something."

"Okay," I said, shrugging. I followed Wally at a walk to his room in the Titans Tower. It was very messy – like a tornado hit it. Well, he could always _make_ a tornado…

"So, what did you want to show me?" I asked, quick to get to the point. Not like I had anything better to do, but I didn't want Argent to get the wrong idea of me being in his room.

"Well, it's kind of a present," said Wally. "But I don't know how you're going to take it."

"So tell me, and then you'll know," I said simply, looking at him, waiting. "It can't be that bad. Just get to the point."

Still he seemed to be wavering. "Okay, you know how I asked you your name?" he asked me. I nodded, most likely never to forget that day. It still made me want to apologize.

"And yesterday…how we talked?" Wally seemed very eager to draw this part out, since he was so unsure of how I would react. But I really wished that he would just get to the point. It was torture just listening to him ask questions.

Of course. I nodded again. I couldn't speak. I had a hunch on what Wally was up to, and I didn't know if my heart was beating. I didn't know if I was breathing in and out. I didn't even know up from down, left from right. All I could do was stare at Wally's face speaking slowly, nervously, tentatively. What was next?

"Well, I had to pull a few strings, but I managed to get you something." Wally rifled through the desk drawer for a second few moments, mumbling '_No, that's not – oh, is this –?_' and finally pulled out a slightly squashed but still relatively okay looking envelope. "Jinx – I got you a copy of your birth certificate."

I couldn't breathe. I really forgot how to breathe in and out. He got…_my birth certificate_? So…I'll know my name. And my birthday. And the secret of who my parents are. Oh God! I nearly fell, but Wally caught me before I could. He sat me down on the bed, knowing that I was still numb from this information.

He offered me the envelope. I took it with shaking fingers. Now I couldn't catch my breath, panting, as I tried to hold the package steady.

Oh my god. I would know. I would finally know. Was I ready for this? I've waited for this day for my whole life, but I wasn't ready now.

"Are you okay?" asked Wally, sitting next to me. "If you don't want to know, I'm sorry…"

"No," I said quickly. "I need to know. I just have to get over myself first." My voice shook as much as my hands did. Why was I so nervous? My reckless side asked myself.

With shaking fingers, I ripped it open. The paper in my fingertips was my birth certificate. My _birth certificate_. Oh my god. The paper shook. In clear, cursive writing were three words.

Jennifer Emily Luck.

--

OH MY GOD! *cheers* Okay, now it is close to time to go back to all the action. I'm probably going to skip ahead.

OH MY GOD! again. *bows head* I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for the wait. And it's not the best, I just had to get something up. I've been busy with RL, but that's not really an excuse. I've had a terrible writer's block for H&T, but I hope I've broken it. Please forgive me.

Is it wrong for me to ask you to revew even if I'm a horrible terrible author?


	11. Fingerprints

Fingerprints

--

_I wanna break the mold,  
I wanna break the stereotype  
Fist in the air  
I'm not going down with out a fight_

--

"Lucky." His voice whispered in my ear, husky and warm, tickling me in an enjoyable way. His arms were strong as they held me, and I could feel his heart beat as fast as mine…

"Jinx?"

I shot up in bed, looking around wildly. Argent stood in the doorway, smirking at me. I looked at her, lost, confused, and wild with lack of sleep.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," she said. "You might want to hurry and get dressed—Robin called a meeting, and he said _everyone_ has to be there in ten minutes." With that, she left me alone, with news of a meeting and the memory of a dream. That was…a dream?

A dream that should never be in my head.

It's horrible. A bad idea. Too, too terrible to even think about…

"JINX! MEETING, TEN MINUTES!" shouted a voice outside, banging on my door. I think it was Beast Boy, but I'm not certain.

"I heard," I called back wryly. It was too much to think about now. I hurried out of bed, and dragged a brush through my hair, before dressing as fast as I could and almost falling out my door. I stood quickly and ran out. I paused outside the door when I heard my name.

"I don't understand why you had Argent invite Jinx to the meeting," said Robin angrily.

"Why not? She's basically a Titan right now!" said Wally's voice defensively. I didn't know if I wanted to hear any of this. I could almost _hear_ his eyes narrow. "You let her stay here, and she gets along fine with Starfire and Cyborg and Beast Boy and Argent and Killowat!"

"She doesn't get along well with Raven," said Robin coolly.

"Nobody gets along well with Raven!" protested Wally. "She's not exactly a very good welcome committee."

"Look, Wally, I know you think she's—_changed—_but I don't know if I trust that," Robin said in a forced calm.

"Hey, that's—"

"Hear me out, okay? Before interrupting. Sure—she helped us fight the Brain," admitted Robin. "But I have to look out for the good of my team. Including _you_. I'm looking out for you. I know what you think of her—but how can _I_, as a leader, be _positive_ that it won't turn out like a Terra betrayal?"

"Because you have to have faith," insisted Wally defensively. In _my defense_. I stood there, rooted at the spot, listening to Robin scorn me, and Wally defend me. I was torn between being angry beyond belief and grateful for Wally. So I stood there—numb. "You have to _trust_ in the people you stay with, and you have to _trust_ that I know what I'm talking about—what Argent is talking about—and Killowat!"

They all like me. They all defended me. I felt happiness—in a way. But I felt so angry. So torn.

"Wally. We've been friends for a long time, I know. But _Jinx_ has been my enemy for a good long time," said Robin coldly.

"Fine," said Wally. "Whatever. I'm leaving." The doors opened, and I couldn't move. Wally stared at me, and Robin could see me there as well. I turned and fled. Robin couldn't see my tears. I refused to let him see my tears.

They didn't trust me. I would have to leave. Go somewhere. I had no idea where. Anywhere but here. My door opened, and I turned away.

"Come here," a voice said. I looked up and saw Argent—one of my best friends here—and let loose. She stroked my hair comfortingly, and I sobbed into her uniform. It had been a few weeks since I moved in. I thought that they had accepted me.

"Don't listen to them," said Argent.

"Don't let them get to you," added another voice. I looked up with bloodshot eyes and saw Killowat _and_ Wally standing in the doorway.

"If you leave," warned Wally, "you're going to have a tagalong crew."

"No," I said, wiping my eyes, embarrassed. "You guys stay. I'll just—"

Wally raised an eyebrow at me. "Where are you going to do, Jenn?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes. That hit me hard. _He called me Jenn_.

I looked at him pathetically, and gave up. I fell into his arms, and held tight to him.

"You're not going to have to do this alone," said Wally, in my ear, for me alone. It made me feel stronger with friends by my side.

I nodded. Sometimes, it was better to give up. But other times…Anger flew through me as I thought of Robin's words. _I don't know if I trust that_. He didn't trust me. I wasn't good enough for him. He didn't know the first thing about me. I was just a villain to him. Not a person—not a friend. Just a villain, who he would always have to work against.

"He doesn't see the real you," said Killowat, in his calming voice.

I smiled through my tears. They were all on my side. "Thanks, guys," I said, wiping my eyes. "Thank you so much."

"It's nothing at all," said Argent. "Jinx—you are _our friend_. So don't try and act like we shouldn't care about you."

Sometimes, I want to slap that girl. But other times—like right now, I really want to hug her until she loses consciousness. It's a love/hate relationship.

It took some time for me to coax everyone out of my room. They'd skipped Robin's mandatory meeting to help me, and now they could go find out what it was about. I almost had to force them all out.

And then my boomerang came back. If that makes any sense. I hope you get the metaphorical meaning. Wally was back before I could close the door on Argent's back. I didn't know how to feel at the moment, even with him there.

"I'm sorry," he said simply.

"I know. Th—" I paused. "Thank you. I heard you defending me."

"I wish you didn't have to," sighed Wally. "I thought everything was okay. I thought they accepted you…"

He was voicing my thoughts. He knew me way too well. I told him so, and he smiled wryly.

"Thank you," I repeated.

"You already said that," Wally said with a small smile.

"No. Thank you for saving me," I said. Something—some weird, other-worldly, Godly power compelled me to say that. And hey—who am I to resist God? I was tired of running. I was tired of running from my emotions.

I guess that's what a good long cry will do to a person. You really start to see clearly when you have your friends fighting by your side. I leaned back against my bed, closing my eyes. For a little while, I let calm overwhelm me, and wondered nonchalantly why I wasn't more angry. Normally I'd be so incredibly angry.

But that was when I was alone.

I'm not so alone anymore.

--

Repeating what I usually say. Please review. :)

I'm watching Avatar right now. If anyone cares. I'm just writing for no purpose whatsoever. This author's note is by far the dumbest.

I give up. And this is a quicker update, yes?

Thanks for following the story!

Review. XD


End file.
